The Divergent Games IV: Faction Training
by Renee Belladonna
Summary: Renee Belladonna has just been sent to train with her fellow twenty four tributes. Based on the life she has as a strong baseball player, what things is she already skilled at? When a Trainer gets on her last nerve, she goes a bit over the top. But who wouldn't when you have an irritating Candor Trainer like him?


"As you all know, we have three days of training before the Divergent Games begin. Two days of physical training, and the last day for mental. During training, you are not permitted to engage the other tributes in battle. We have workers here who may spar with you." the first few sentences I listened to, but then I pretty much zoned out as I gazed at all twenty four other tributes. Four males and one female from Erudite, three females and two males from Abnegation, four females and one male from Amity, and three males and two females from Candor, like the Dauntless. So thirteen guys and twelve girls. Fair enough, I don't think we've ever had a number that even before.

Before I know it, the woman that has gathered us all around in a circle in the Training Hall has waved her hands dismissively. I instantly think of weapons I can train with, me being a baseball player. I glance over to find Cameron doing the same thing. He catches my look, so I turn away and walk over to the nearest weapon station to me, which right now is the Swords Station. I gaze from side to side real quick, only to find that I'm the only one here. The Trainer seems happy to have me.

"Ah, a Dauntless tribute. Not the first time I've seen Dauntless at my station." he says, giving me a smug look, and I shoot him a glare. "Most of the time they all have huge egos and that doesn't get them anywhere at my station." at this, I immediately grab a sword off the rack and swing it at him, holding the tip to his neck. He seems a bit shocked at first, but then covers it up with a smirk.

"I'm here to train. Not to listen to your useless comments about my faction." I glance down at his clothes- Candor. He wears a tight black shirt and white pants, showing all the muscles that protrude from his body. I lower the sword from his throat.

"Then why don't we spar, honey? If you think you're so ready." he brushes past me and grabs his own sword off the rack, then dresses in a protective white body suit. Why is this guy so damn annoying? I glance around the Training Room. No one else seems to be having problems with an overly agitating Trainer. I follow in his steps, putting on the body suit and walking over to a long and wide mat. He stands about two and a half yards across from me. I take a fighting stance, keeping my sword extended. He takes no time in having the first move.

He steps toward me, smoothly swinging his sword at my arm. I deflect it, advancing towards him with my own. I don't aim for any particular spot, but I swing my sword at him in swift and easy motions. I never get the blade to touch him, as he hits back at every move I make, but I'm not really aiming to do that. Really, this is me getting warmed up. I finally take a jab at his stomach, which he takes as the chance to grab hold of my wrist, twisting so I drop my sword and somehow managing to get behind me, bringing his sword to my neck with my arm still clenched in his hand. I breathe a little heavily because I'm nervous, and he leans his head closer to my face, his hot breaths bouncing off of my cheek.

"That was terrible. You're quick, but swords aren't for you, deary." he whispers in my ear, a smug grin in his voice. At this moment, I look up to find Cameron across the room staring disapprovingly at me. He knows I'm better than this. And I'll show it. I refuse to cower just because a sharp object is pressed against me.

With my free arm, I elbow my Trainer hard in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. My wrist falls out of his grasp, and I turn around and shove my foot so forcefully at his chest that he falls onto his back. By this time, his sword has fallen away from him and I take the liberty to pick up my own off the ground as he attempts to prop himself up on his elbows. Before he can do much more, the tip of my sword is pointed directly at his nose, and all he does is stare daggers up at me.

"I'm here for a reason, to train. Maybe you should take the time to know that I've never used a damn sword in my fourteen years, and now you're on the putrid ground with one threatening to end your life." I say in a low, intimidating growl down at him, sending one of my best death glares. I walk away from him, pulling off the body suit and throwing the sword at his feet. "Candor have always gotten on my nerves." I mutter before leaving the station entirely. I don't look anywhere but forward, but I know for a fact I have a few stares coming my way. I don't know exactly where to go, so I end up doing about four stations by the end of the day. I tried out the axes first, and soon came to realize that I'm never going to be able to muster up enough strength in two days to swing one let alone throw one. So the Trainer there ended up teaching me with hatchets since they were smaller and lighter, and I may not be great at aiming from afar, but I've got a good arm when it comes to knocking a dummy's head off.

After that, I had tested out my abilities with spears. Turns out, I suck at throwing. I can't throw far, and I can't aim well. But when it's up close, I'm able to stab someone directly through their body. Next I went to the climbing station, which I'm naturally good at. Back home, I had several different jobs when it came to harvesting, many of which involved climbing in the orchards. I may have not been the best climber, but Cameron and I would be commonly more advanced in the action based on the district we come from. The Trainer has me climb synthetic trees and nets. I attempt to climb a rope that dangles from the ceiling with no knots in it, but even in my strong and flexible body, I can't get more than a few feet off the ground. Finally, I went to the Plant Identification Station. The Trainer had a few other tributes there, so he didn't mind much when I joined in.

He handed three objects to each of us, the same three objects to every person. The first object is a long green plant with several heart shaped leaves and small white flowers at the top. I begin to rip the leaves off and fit them into my mouth, along with the stem. The only things I leave behind are the white flowers and roots. Chewing and swallowing them, I look up at the Trainer who has a grin and a raised brow.

"Garlic Mustard." I confirm, and slide the rest of the plant back over to him. He seems pleased, because the three other tributes I sit with simply examined the plant until they saw me eating it. I glance over the next object- a long green stem with purple flowers protruding from every side. I look over to see one of the tributes here about to taste it, so I immediately push the plant forward and blurt out, "Wisteria. All parts are toxic and cause nausea, vomiting, cramps, you name it." the Trainer once again seems pleased, and the tribute that was about to eat it slowly lowers the plant away from their mouth. I sigh in relief, and then look over the next plant.

It's a long green stem with small green leaves and reddish-orange berries. I recognize it almost immediately as goji berries, and plop them in my mouth. They're to die for in the Capitol, I hear, because of all the protein, vitamin C, iron and beta-carotene they contain. Plus, they simply taste delicious.

Dinner that night was quiet. I refrained from adding flower petals to my dessert again, but Ralenia seemed overly eager to.

"It just makes it taste all the more better! I can't believe no one from the Summit ever came up with this. It's marvelous!" she exclaimed, and then scooped up some of the soft, frozen yogurt smothered in hibiscus petals. Blake just smiled and nodded as if he was paying attention, which he probably was to a Summit girl like Ralenia. Even though her skin was tinted yellow and I couldn't get over how outrageous her hair style was, I could definitely tell she was naturally beautiful. Blake seemed to notice that too, and man did he keep track of it.

I hadn't seen her do it, but Belinda had hibiscus petals on her dessert as well. She politely took bites of her dessert now and then, but I'm sure I'm the only one that noticed she was actually eating.

I didn't eat much of my own food; I just kind of pushed it around my plate during the meal. I'm hungry, but I'm not in the mood to eat with strangers. I'll order something later tonight when everyone else is asleep. For now, though, I'll just make it look like I'm doing something.

When the meal is finally over, I'm the first to leave. I make my way back to my room and stare at myself in the bathroom mirror. This is the face that Kelli and my mother will see going insane as blood splatters over it.

I turn away from the mirror quickly, shaking my head at that thought. I jump in the shower and sit inside, letting the steaming hot water roll down my skin. I continue to rub my forehead, attempting to keep a head ache from emerging.

By the time I've finished, my body is once again as fresh and new as it was yesterday when my cosmetologists had worked on me from head to toe. I pull on a silky black robe, running my fingers through my wavy, dark brown hair. My mouth starts to salivate as soon as I stare down at the touch screen panel on the glass table in my bedroom, and I order a basic sandwich and a glass of apple cider. When it comes, they couldn't have made it any more fancier. I guess that's all you can get from the Summit is fancy.

I'm halfway through my food and cider when I feel another presence in the room. I jolt my head around to see Blake leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"What do you want? It's late. Go to bed." I frown and put my sandwich down, taking a few sips of cider.

"I could say the same of you." he says, and sits on the edge of my bed. "I heard you did well today in Training." he says, making my eyes widen a bit. I place the tall glass of cider back on the table.

"I guess you could say that." I mumble as nonchalantly as I can, leaning my back up against the bed as I sit on the floor. I prop my elbows up on my knees.

"Renee, I heard you beat a Trainer on your first try. Sent him to the floor." he says. I can't tell if I'm in trouble or if he's congratulating me.

"So?" I ask, grabbing the cider off the table and taking a long drink.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you should try hand to hand combat?" he asks. I turn my head and look up to find him staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

"When does hand to hand combat get you anywhere in the Games?" I ask him, scowling. Most of the guys here were taller and stronger than me, and the girls all had that devilish grin on their pretty little faces. I knew I could take them on, probably a lot of them too if I had my bat. But beating someone to death? I don't know if I could do it.

"You could knock someone unconscious, or worse, with a hard punch to the temple you can kill a person. It has been done before, Renee. I just thought it was something you should think about. Based on the reports I've gotten today about your training, it seems to be your strong point." with that, he stands up and walks out of my bedroom, closing the door behind him. I glare at my bare feet, pondering over his words.

Hand to hand combat? I don't know, I guess I could be good at it. I've gotten in fights back home before, and I'm quick and strong. The only thing that gets to me is that tomorrow will be the last day for physical training.

You see, the last day of training is mental because if you do manage to become Divergent and enter stage two of the Games, none of it's real. It's all a simulation. They want to test how well we can fight in our own heads. Of course, if you die in a simulation you die in real life, too. It's like a dream in a way, only you never wake up unless you win.

I finish my food and cider and the glass table pulls it down and it vanishes. Where to, I have no idea. I stand up and get in bed, staring at the ceiling for over an hour before I'm actually able to fall asleep.

**End**

**Chapter 4**

**The Divergent Games**


End file.
